Cold weather
by DarkPheonix 666
Summary: My first attempts at a Frapan fanfiction.While walking home together after a date, France notices that Japan looks cold so he offers her his jacket. However this caused her to worry about his wellbeing but he assures her he is ok. Frapan, Female JapanxFrance, Fluff, *oneshot*, Hetero, Nyotalia feels, cute,


**My first attempt at a Frapan fanfic**

 **I have no idea of whether or not its any good.** **If you enjoyed please follow, favourite or review**

 **I would appreciate to hear what you think about this story**

France and Japan were walking down the street together, a pleasant ambiance around them. Standing nearby one another but since Japan was still to shy with public gestures of affection, he simply walked beside her. Feeling satisfied and fulfilled from the day's events that they shared together.

Japan had offered to take him out to one of her tea shops. France being the man that he was never minded going to such places, finding them to be rather pleasant places. Being the romantic person he was, he would go anywhere if it made his significant other happy. His only wish was that they enjoyed themselves and made good memories.

They had enjoyed tea together, France having developed a taste for green tea after visiting her nation so many times. That and he had become rather partial to her strawberry shortcake. Finding the flavours of strawberry and cream with the light crunch of shortcake a wonderful mix. Begging her to give him the recipe to make at home.

Though she was not open about it, Japan was indeed a good cook and it reflected in her people's culture. The soft sponge cake, shortcake pieces, fresh cream and strawberries put into the cake. It was perfection. Her street food was especially delicious, despite how small the portions were they were very filling indeed.

As they continued their journey back to her house, France noticed Japan hugging herself tightly. She had been doing so for quite a while but never so much as spoke a word. He could see her hands were pale white, like snow and her cheeks were slowly turning pink. Unlike her usual Kimono, she was wearing a much more casual choice of clothing.

A short sleeved white blouse with a lightly ruffled chest, a short black mini skirt, ankle socks and black Mary Jane shoes. However, in her defense the weather had been warmer earlier. As the day had worn on the weather had become colder and caused Japan to start to realize how her clothing had been a bad decision.

However, Japan was the type of woman who hated causing problems for others. Even when she was cold or not feeling well, she would keep it to herself as to not cause trouble. Preferring to care for herself in her own home and recover using medicine or other healing methods. Not wanting anyone to feel responsible for her own actions.

France then sighed and slowly removed his jacket from his shoulders. He would not allow Japan to freeze simply because she had made a small mistake. He would never ignore his lover being in need. He then placed the jacket over Japan's shoulders, the warmth of his own body heat still lingering on the jacket. The scent of his perfume having imprinted itself on his clothing.

As he did so, Japan was rather taken aback by his gesture. Looking up at him with a look of surprise and worry. "France-san, won't you be cold?" she asked worriedly. She didn't want him to go out of his way because she had been careless. Not wearing the correct clothes had been her own mistake, so she was simply paying the consequences.

France smiled warmly, she really was a kind girl and it was reflected in her relationships with other nations. But she should learn to be a little selfish and indulge in the spoils of other people's gestures. "I would rather get sick zhan let mon lapin get cold" he replied fondly. He didn't mind catching a chill if it meant she would be well cared for. After all, he was wearing a jumper and jeans compared to herself.

Japan blushed, no wonder he was the nation of love. His actions showed that rather regularly, that is when he was not fantasizing about laying with her or many other nations. He was so kind, charming and gentle to other nations, often trying to act like a big brother. She really didn't understand why other nations wouldn't like him.

She then slowly gripped the edges of his jacket, not wanting to lose it. She could smell the odour of roses on his clothes, a sweet floral scent that was pleasant and not too overpowering. This situation felt like a scene from one of her shoujo novels, but she never thought she would experience such a moment for herself in real life. It really was as magical as it was portrayed in the books.

She then bowed her head shyly, too nervous to look France in the eyes "Arigatogozaimashita" she replied gratefully. However, she would have to find a way to repay him for his kindness. Maybe she could invite him to dinner sometimes, he did enjoy a home cooked meal made with love as well as going to fancy restaurants.

France saw her blush and felt his heart skip a beat, feeling his own cheeks heat up from embarrassment. But how could he not feel such a way when he was around Japan? Her radiance and pure nature made her so alluring that he felt his heart go wild with his ever growing affections for the Asian nation.

" _How can one person be so cute! Mon Dieu"_ he thought to himself. Those big brown eyes, rosy cheeks and silky black hair. He swore Japan was an angel incarnate from the heavens themselves. Making him ever grateful that she had accepted his affections for her, but more than that to know they were returned.


End file.
